The Story of Us The Ferret and the Weasel
by lucyknightengale
Summary: is a Rose and Scorpius fic about how they fall in and out of love. And maybe back in. But I can't tell you that can I? :
1. Prolouge

Hello all! This is my first story that I've ever written so I hope you really enjoy it! :D Just for future reference, I can't spell, so spell check is my best friend. But sometimes I still misspell things, so yeah. Alright, happy reading love! :]

I own nothing.

-LK

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV:<strong>

I was running. Faster and farther than I'd ever gone before.(YES I KNOW, DOCTOR WHO) I was running because my family loves to put their noses into my business. So I used some Floo Powder and made my way over to Diagon Alley before they could drive me into insanity.

I was running down Diagon Alley at a very late hour of the night. I saw a dark figure up ahead, and pulled out my wand as a precaution. As I passed the figure, I caught a glance of starch-white hair and cold gray eyes, and instantly knew who it was.

_Shit it's Malfoy_, I thought to myself. _OK Rose, stay calm, it's only Malfoy. You can easily hex him into a ferret if need be. You got this girl. Just keep calm and run away before he knows it's you, and you'll be fine._

"Rose?" _DAMMIT FERRET-FACE. _I screamed in my head. _WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO COME AND RUIN ALL THE GOOD THINGS IN MY LIFE? I really should turn him into a ferret if it'll make him stay away from me…_

I've had the quite unfortunate pleasure of knowing Scorpius Malfoy since our 1st year at Hogwarts. He was the quiet-but-attractive-and-everyone-thinks-I'm-a-Death-Eater-STILL-even-though-I'm-clearly-NOT boy. I was the -DAUGHTER-OF-2/3-OF-THE-GOLDEN-TRIO-LETS-BE-FRIENDS-WITH-HER-SO-WE-CAN-MEET-HER-PARENTS girl.

Ever since my dad told me to not be too friendly with him and to beat him at every test, I have defiantly kept my distance, and beat him by at least 10 points on every test. But no matter how far apart we are, there is nothing stopping us from clawing each other's heads off. I think it's safe to say that we're sworn enemies; until Scorpius all of a sudden started agreeing with me on practically everything at the end of 4th year. Heavens knows why, and I don't want to know. All I know is that I hate him; always have, always will. And nothing can change that; even if he "likes" me or something. Eck, me and _Malfoy_? Even the thought of that is frightening. I can _so _see it now: me trying to get away from him while he follows my every move, while managing to block all my hexes at him. Actually, that might be fun…..but who am I kidding? Me and Malfoy? Nahh. It'll never happen.

My name is Rose Weasley and this is the story of us- yes, "us" as in the ferret and the weasel, and this is how we fell in love.


	2. Chapter 1

SPOV

I saw her running; running away, far, far away. So naturally, as the charming "Prince" I am, I went after her.

"Rose!" I screamed while trying to catch up. _God she can run fast. _I thought to myself._ Why is she running anyways?_ "Rose!" I yelled again. After I had yelled her name a few more times and gotten her to slow down a bit, she spun around and slaped me across the face. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" I screamed while feeling my aching cheek. "THAT, Malfoy was for chasing me like I was your dog, WHICH I MOST CERTIANLY AM NOT! Now just leave me be, and let me deal with my issues. _ALONE._" She stalked off after giving me an icy death glare that could even send hell into an ice age.

Did she _really_think that was going to happen? That I was just going to leave her be after chasing her for a good 5 mins? Think again Rose Weasley. This is Scorpius Malfoy you are dealing with; and I will most certainly not leave you alone.

"ROSE! Rose wait!" I screamed as she walked away. All of a sudden, she spun around and practically spat in my face. "What do you want Malfoy? Just get it over with because right now, I am honestly not in the mood to deal with you and your shenanigans." She was red in the face from all that huffing and puffing-a true ginger from head to toe.

"Well weasel," I started slowly as I walked around her, hands behind my back, "I want to help you hex whoever you're going to hex, because_obviously_a young weasel like yourself needs some help when it comes to the art of hexing." I smiled as I came to a halt in front of her.

"Oh wipe that grin off your cocky-ferret-face Malfoy. I don't need your help to hex anyone, which I wasn't even going to do in the first place-"Rose smiled devilishly as she slowly finished her sentence. "Unless you _want_to see yourself as an actual ferret Malfoy, which I would not mind helping you with. My dad has told me stories of how Professor Moody turned your father into a ferret during their fourth year. I wouldn't mind passing on that lovely family tradition to you. And I wasn't running to go hex someone, ferret face, I was running because I was pissed and needed to burn off some steam. Is that such an alien concept to you Malfoys? Or do you just deal with your stress by killing people?

I stared at her in disbelief as she smirked at me.

"That's what I thought." She said as she waltzed away. She got about 10 feet away from me before she added one more thing, "Oh! And see you at school ferret! Who knows, maybe you will become an actual ferret this year?"

As she walked away, I muttered to myself, "Filthy little weasel, calling me a ferret...things shall be interesting this year at Hogwarts; she'll be the one that gets turned into an animal, not me." I chuckled darkly to myself as we went our separate ways.


End file.
